Guruku Yang Imut dan Rahasianya
by Pierre Nivans
Summary: baca aja...


Guruku Yang Imut dan Rahasianya

Disclaimer  
Capcom dong minna !

ALL RIGHT ! LETS START !

(PYUA PYUA HATTO )

"HUAPA ? GURU BARU ? SERIUS LU ! GA BOONG ! " Teriak Stephen Jo di depan muka seorang cewek gila bin sedeng yang pantas masuk RSJ, Yup. The Troublemaker girl in 6C ! Madeleine Lie ( ini gue yaa !) !  
"Iya, serius. lu boleh nembak, tapi ya... yang ngebaca si Bu Sisca... " Goda Orgil itu sambil makan Indomie yang sambelnya segentong  
"Sialan lu med ! lu boongin gue ye !" Teriak Stephen Jo  
"B.O.D.O, BODO ! Lu juga bakal di tolak abis abisan ama dia ! " Teriak Madel sambil gebukin Jo ( ciri khas gue pas kelas 6 tuuh ! )  
"Ah ! lu ga ndukung nih ! " Kata Jo  
"MANA ADA GURU SUKA AMA MURIDNYE ! SANA LU PERGI ! NGANGGU KETENANGAN DUNIA AE ! " Teriak Madel  
"Med, bukannya lu ya yang menganggu ketenangan dunia ya ? " Tanya Jovela yang saat itu juga makan disana

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SIALAAAAN LU ! "

(PYUA PYUA HATTO )

Rebecca Chambers, itulah nama guru baru di Lukas yang juga merupakan idola anak anak cowok di sekolah ini, banyak banget murid yang udeh ngasih surat cinta ke Bu Rebecca, tapi ga tau kenapa pasti surat cinta yang sebenernya buat si Becca bisa kesasar di tangan Bu Sisca! sungguh pemandangan aneh bin ajaib !  
"Enak ya jadi bu Rebecca, udeh cantik, seksi lagi... JuPe kalah deh ! apalagi gue yang mirip Tomcat... " Kata Madeleine dengan bibir monyong 5cm  
"Nyadar juga lu med " Kata Stephanie sambil ketawa  
"Tau kan... Rebecca itu mahluk tuhan yang paling seksi sementara gue... mahluk tuhan paling sarap " Kata Madel hopeless  
"BUKAN SEKSI LAGI BROW ! BOHAY !" Teriak Jo kayak orang gila  
"Nape lu Jo ? " Tanya Madel  
"LO TAU... GUE BAKAL NEMBAK BU BECCA DENGAN SURAT INI, SEMOGA DI TERIMA YA ! " Teriak Jo  
"GILA LO ! " Teriak Madel  
"Bilang aja lu cemburu med ... " Kata Monic  
"KAGA ! IDIH ! NAJIS GUE PUNYA ANAK AMA DIA ! CUIH ! " Teriak Madel sambil mengebuk kedua mahluk gajebo itu  
"WOI ! GUE MUSTI NEMBAK BU BECCA GIMANA ? " Teriak Jo kesel  
"KASIH BUNGA BERDUKA CITA ! BIAR LU DI TERIMA TERUS BELIIN DIA PETI MATI AMA KUBURAN ABIS ITU BACOK SI BECCA! BIAR LU DITERIMA TAPI DIGENTAYANGIN ! " Teriak Madel  
"ga jelas lu med... " Kata Andrew yang secara 'tidak' sengaja ikut ikutan

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GUE BUNUH LO ! "

(PUYA PUYA HATTO )

"LAGI LAGI SI AARON NEMBAK BECCA, BEC, LU GA CAPEK NGADEPIN NI MURID GILA ? " Tanya Bu Sisca ke Rebecca yang sedang mengoreksi perkerjaan anak anak di kelas bahasa Jepang yang sukses bikin Madel jadi semangat belajar, padahal sebelin ada pelajaran itu... males abis !  
"Ga kok bu... mungkin karena saya masih berumur 18 lalu jadi guru... ya jadi trendsetter deh... " Kata Rebecca  
"Oh... gitu toh... anak anak SMA sampe nembak kamu loh... gile gile... dewi cinte ... " Kata Bu Sisca sirik

Di Luar Ruang guru..

"Semoga dikirimkan pasangan yang baek dan ga jahat kayak mantan si Madel yang namanya Thian itu... di selingkuhin.. ameen ! " Doa Stephanie  
"Ste, kenapa ya abis lo ngomong GUE MAU NGAMUK ! " Teriak Madel  
"Udah ah diem ! Jo ! ayo masuk ! " Bisik Andrew  
"Guys, doain gue berhasil mengambil hati Bu Becca ! " Kata Jo sambil masuk ke ruang guru dengan kemungkinan diterima 0,001 %

Di dalam ruang guru

"SUBAHANALAH ! JO ! NGAPAIN LU PAKE BAJU KAYAK ELVIS PERSLEY SAMA BAWA KARANGAN BUNGA TURUT BERDUKA CITA ! EMANG ADA YANG MATI APA! " Teriak Bu Sisca kaget kayak liat jin  
"Pak, bu, saya di sini bukanya mau ngomong turut berduka cita ya... saya kesini.. mau ketemu sama Becca-koi... " Kata Jo kepedean ( kalo mau muntah ... AUTHOR JUAL EMBER ! 1.000.000 SATU EMBER ! BELI BELI SEBELON MUNTAH BENERAN ! )  
"BUSET ! NGELAMAR LU JO ! MAMPUS DAH ! " Teriak Pak Tri hampir stroke  
"APA SALAH HAMBA TUHAN !" Kata Pak Tar lebay kayak di sinetron sinetron  
Bu Ber malah rekamin dari handycam sitaan anak SMP yang dititipin sama Pak Joko  
"Will you marry me ? " Tanya Jo  
"Sumimasen... aku ga bisa nerima " Jawab Rebecca

Kelabulah Ruang guru itu...

Diluar..

"Sepertinya ada yang ga beres di dalam sana.. " Kata Madel  
"Semoga amal ibadah Rebecca di terima di sisi Allah, amiin ! " Doa andrew ga jelas  
"LU KIRA BECCA MAMPUS APA ? " Teriak Stephanie dan Madel

Seusai Istirahat  
"Si Jo kenapa tuh... nangis gitu... " Tanya Tessa ke Madel yang lagi asik nulis cerita ' My Husband Is A Prince Of Vampire ? '  
"Ditolak si Becca... udeh gue bilang jangan tembak malah ngotot, kasian ... " Kata Madel sambil geleng geleng pala  
"BECCA... KAU KEJAMM... HUHUHUHU " Tangis Jo sambil memeluk Andre kayak maho  
"GYAAA ! MAHO ! " Teriak Andrew  
"Foto terus masukin ke majalah Cosmo biar ketawa ! " Kata Bu Sisca sambil menyiapkan HaPenya  
"MAMPUS ! ADA MAHO NYASAAAR ! " Teriak Edgina  
"JO JADI MANUSIA HOMO ! TIDAK ! " Teriak Gaby

Jo, kau tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang dikira maho oleh anak anak ?

(PYUA PYUA HATTO )

Suasana ribut saat pulang sekolah, Madel dengan wajah bete nunggu mamanya yang lama dijalan ( atau tua di jalan ... ), sambil mikir kenapa si Becca bisa nolak semua cowok cowok cakep sampe yang nakutin di sekolahnya, apa dia punya pacar ?  
"Becca ga punya pacar ! masa lo tetep percaya ! dia aja ngaku ga punya pacar !" Teriak Andrew sambil jitak Madel  
"LAH ! TERUS KENAPA DIA NOLAK ANAK ANAK ! LAH, KAN ANEH ! PADAHAL CINTANYA MEREKA ITU TULUS ! " Teriak Madel  
"TERSERAH ORANG DONG ! " Teriak Andrew  
"UDAH AH! STOP, SEKARANG YANG PENTING KITA HARUS NGIKUTIN TU GURU ! " Teriak Stephanie sambil nunjuk Becca yang make baju tentara  
"Kok... si Beccanya pake baju gajebo itu ? ngapain sih dia !" Kata Madel bingung  
"NGEDATE KALI !" Teriak Stephanie

Rebecca pun menoleh kepada mereka lalu lari kayak orang dikejer setan (?)

"HWAAA! MATTE !" Teriak Madel sambil lari lari ngejer Becca  
"TUNGGU GUE KAMPRET !" Teriak Andrew dan Stephanie

(PYUA PYUA HATTO )

"Semua sudah aman kan sayang ?" Tanya seorang cowok ke Becca yang lagi meluk dia  
"Sudah... suamiku... " Kata Becca dengan wajah manjanya

Padahal mereka ga tau kalo ada 3 setan kecil yang lagi di balik pohon, 3 iblis itu pun keluar dan...

"KETAUAN NIH PASANGAN MESUUM ! " Teriak mereka, taukah siapa 3 iblis itu ? Madel,Andrew dan Stephanie !

"Apaan sih ! shou shou !" Kata cowok itu panik  
"Shoe shoe ? sepatu ? " Tanya Madel yang sukses mengalang jitakan dari Andrew  
"DASAR PASANGAN MESUM ! LU HAMIL ANAK DIA YA !" Teriak Bu Sisca yang nongol tak tahu asalnya  
"DENGERIN DULU DONG ! SAYA CERITAKAN DEH ! " Teriak Rebecca panik

(PYUA PYUA HATTO )

" JADI... KALIAN UDEH KAWIN NIH ! " Teriak Madel bengong  
"Emang napa ? salah gitu ? " Kata Becca  
" IYA IYALAH, LU MASIH MUDA, MASIH CANTIK MALAH KAWIN SAMA NIH JERUK PURUT NAJIS BENGONANG ! UDEH KEBURU HAMIL LUNYA ! GILA DEH ANAK JAMAN SEKARANG ! EH, NAMA SUAMI LU BILLY COEN YA ! KAYAK J.P COEN PENJAJAH BELANDA TAU GA SIH ! NAJISSSS ! " Teriak Bu Sisca rame rame

Tau tau, ga ada siang ga ada malam. 149 murid kelas 6 berserta guru gurunya langsung mengurumuni Rebecca dan memeluknya kayak iklan A**S  
"Semoga anaknya sehat walalfiat ya !"  
"Anaknye **musoti** masuk SanLuk ! ga mau tau !"  
"Kok... pacarnya mirip... preman ya ? "

**beberapa bulan kemudian **

****"HUAPA ? REBECCA NGELAHIRIN ANAK ? SERIUSAN LU ! " Teriak Madel di kelas  
"Iya ! anaknya cewek ! ayo berdoa semoga anaknya jadi anak yang berguna dimasa depan " Kata Bu Sisca  
"Dan ga kawin sama preman " Kata Jo yang masih galau gara gara di tolk Becca

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MENDINGAN KAWIN AMA PREAM DARIPADA KAWIN AMA COWOK KAYAK LU ! "

**OWARI**

**RnR please !  
**


End file.
